pennantfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Normal Items Weaponry Armor Live stuff Herbalism Craft Food/Drink Houses, buildings, big objects, services, land Magic Items Bag of Horrors Made from the rotting skin of a thousand creatures. Put head in and gaze into pandemonium. Roll on table of phobias http://www.d20srd.org/srd/variant/campaigns/sanity.htm Viewer sees a nightmare to do with roll result. CON save to determine new permanent phobia, critical fail = madness. <5 = fetish instead of phobia. d6 cowardly imps follow out of the bag, and fight for PCs. (DM controls) if they take high damage but dont die, they flee to wilderness or to mess with villagers etc) Glove of the Future Player gets right handed glove. Char gets glove. Anything Player holds appears in characters hand. Only things TOUCHING glove. No touching = vanishes. Maximum size around glove 1x1foot Crystal Goblin Skull Goblin who bitches at party all the time, fun companion. (raelyx quest) Speaks Goblin & Common. Might give clues. King Averts Sword very good greatsword of radiant/holy damage. Void Amulet Opens portal to a small pure dark 5x5x3 room The Mask Takes shape of whatever face/mask you want, but bright green Tinfoil Helm -10 int while wearing, but DC5 random chance to completely see through a scheme or a trap, setup etc. Solaris One handed sun ornated sword, +1 while nocturna is also being used Nocturna One handed moon ornated sword, +1 while solaris is also being used Funny items (Travelling Merchant? Random reward for entertainment) - d100 gp cost # Ring of Sobriety # Ring of Extra Rings +1 (also makes you grow an extra finger) # Invisibility Cloak (cloak turns invisible when worn) # Globe of Invulnerability (it's an indestructible glass globe, bonus points if something valuable is inside) # Rip Van's Fedora (makes the wearer fall asleep, only works when you put it on yourself) # Mirror of Positive Reinforcement ("Everything's GREAT!" and "Your body temperature is squarely within normal human range!") # Sword of Dullness (magically cannot be sharpened) # Bag of Unholding (smaller on the inside than the outside) # Slippers of Shrinking (magically resize themselves to be uncomfortably too small for their wearer) # Rock of The (glows whenever the word "the" is spoken) # Lenses of Blurry Low-Light Vision # Goggles of Misreading (translates text in a language the wearer does not understand into another language that the wearer does not understand) # Wand of Create Wand of Create Wand (1 charge) # Fireproof Candle # Ring of Ant Control (only one ant) # Ring of Unpleasant Odor # Orb of Light Detection (glows dimly in direct light) # Coin of Iffy Divination (answers a yes/no question, but it's wrong 50% of the time) # Boots of Blinding Speed (double your speed, but also blind you) # Orb of Incline Detection. Just place it on the ground and it will roll in the direction of any slope at a speed proportional to its steepness # Lucky's rabbit foot - when rubbed, summons a fat 3-footed rabbit with collar that says "Lucky." If Lucky dies, it will summon his remains at whatever stage of decomposition they are currently in. # Hat of Hats - Top hat with unlimited storage space. Can only hold non-magical hats. # Fizbert's Mood Ring - Accurately displays the current mood of second-rate magical item inventor Glenn Fizbert # Turtles' Hell Turtle Shell - Large turtle shell bowl that will boil any smaller turtles placed inside it. Live turtles only. # Never-ending Torch - Once lit, can never be put out by any means. # Draggin' Boots - When worn, you can't lift the boots off the ground. You can only drag your feet. # Glass of Far Sight - Looks exactly like a spyglass. Does the exact same thing as a spyglass, but does it magically! # +1 Bowtie - When worn, people will occasionally compliment your tie # Slippers of Slipping - 50% chance of slipping and falling every time you move # Gloves of Cold - Slowly make your hands feel a little chilly # Mask of Disguise Person - Just the classic nose-and-glasses disguise # Wand of Fly - Summons a fly # Wand of Blink - Causes target to blink # Orb of Suggestion - Talking orb that gives you benign suggestions like "Let's look for shapes in the clouds" or "How about a nap?" or "Sandwiches?" # Ring of Forgetfulness (roll to not forget things, you can forget to take off the ring - or why dc 15)